


It Felt Like an Eternity [Levi x Fem! Eren]

by Ackerbuttslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reincarnation, i tried to make it angsty, im also bad at writing please dear god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerbuttslut/pseuds/Ackerbuttslut
Summary: “How did you sleep, darling?” his mother said as she planted a kiss on his forehead and placed a plate of food before him.Levi stared at the food before him, mind quickly side-tracking due to his fatigue. “Fine. It was another memory.”Kuchel gave a weak smile as she stroked her son’s back. Their family had certainly gotten luckier in this life. A life where Levi has his mother, but still lacked a father’s presence. A life where he was considerably taller than in his past life, reaching 4 inches taller than before; still growing. A life where he felt considerably lonely. Was it because of that teal eyed brunette he’s been dreaming about these last few days? Perhaps.Since regaining his memories at the ripe age of 16, Levi has been lifeless as ever, more so than he was originally. The day Eren died was the day Levi became lifeless. Living to survive rather than fulfilling the true meaning of life, for without Eren, life held no meaning at all, at least to Levi it didn't.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	It Felt Like an Eternity [Levi x Fem! Eren]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for I don't even know how long at this point but I'm finally done with it so take it and enjoy it k thanks

_ “I’ll wait for you, Eren.”  _

_ “Captain-” _

_ His already shaky voice broke into a sob, “I said I’ll wait for you.” Levi said, more sternly this time. “When we’re reborn, I’ll wait for you- I don’t care how long it takes- I’ll wait for you.”  _

_ The brunette coughed weakly, blood seeping from the sides of his mouth- Eren’s time on Earth was getting closer by each passing second. He was only at the prime age of 22, but his life was cut short due to the Titan’s power. His emerald eyes gazed into the cold blue of his lover’s, his thumb grazing upon Levi’s chapped, pale lips.  _

_ Levi look Eren’s hands and guided it to his cheek, scarred and bruised from the many expeditions outside of the walls.  _

_ “This is the sin we bear for being El-”  _

_ “I don’t want to hear that lousy excuse!”  _

_ Eren sighed, they’ve had countless arguments such as this one, bickering over their beliefs. A light flashed across Eren’s eyes, he was close- he saw the desert where Ymir crafts her descendants. It was nostalgic, seeing it again.  _

_ “I’ve returned, Ymir.” Eren breathlessly said, his eyes pinned to the ceiling. He turned his head to his lover who was sobbing on his chest and lifted his hand from his cheek to his hair.  _

_ “It’s here, Levi. My time has come.”  _

_ Levi sat with widened eyes as he pulled the dying boy into his embrace. “I love you.” he cried into the crook of Eren’s neck.  _

_ “I love you too, Levi.” were the last words that slipped from Eren’s lips as Levi sealed Eren’s dying breath into a desperate kiss.  _

_ This was it. This was the end of a chapter Levi didn’t want to end but was forced to face. Life goes on. Levi learned the harsh truth after seeing death of his friends and comrades countless times. Levi’s story isn't finished yet, he had many chapters before he would shake the hand of Death himself.  _

________________________

The raven haired boy had woken up, confused and tortured by the countless nightmares he’s had since his 16th birthday. Levi had assumed each nightmare was a memory of his past life- when the world hated his people, locked behind the confines of a concrete wall. This is what his friend Erwin had warned him about, after all.

His phone lit up. Levi sat straight, letting the cool winter air prick at his body. Erwin had sent him a message, 

_ ‘What did you dream about today?’ _

_ ‘That boy, Eren.’ _

_ ‘Again?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, apparently we were lovers.’ _

_ ‘Must’ve happened after I died, then.’  _

Everyday after Christmas, Erwin has been asking about Levi’s dreams the following day, no ‘Good morning’, no ‘How did you sleep?’, it was as though Levi’s memories held a higher priority than his own well being. Levi shook off the thought with his blankets as he was lead by the warmth of his kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. 

She was already dressed in her work attire, ready to leave at anytime, but always wanted to make sure her son ate breakfast before he went to school. 

“How did you sleep, darling?” his mother said as she planted a kiss on his forehead and placed a plate of food before him. 

Levi stared at the food before him, mind quickly side-tracking due to his fatigue. “Fine. It was another memory.” 

Kuchel gave a weak smile as she stroked her son’s back. Their family had certainly gotten luckier in this life. A life where Levi has his mother, but still lacked a father’s presence. A life where he was considerably taller than in his past life, reaching 4 inches taller than before; still growing. A life where he felt considerably lonely. Was it because of that teal eyed brunette he’s been dreaming about these last few days? Perhaps. 

The fair woman glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, it was about time for her to leave. She slid off her apron and strode to the door, grabbing her purse and car keys on the way there. Her son planted a kiss on her cheek as he bid her farewell. 

Now, it was time for Levi to start preparing for his day ahead. After going through his regular routine, it was now his turn to leave the house. Upon opening the front door, an overwhelmingly tall blonde stood before Levi. His blonde locks were carefully combed to the sides of his head, piercing blue eyes that gave anyone shivers, and his painstakingly large eyebrows, greeted Levi with a warm smile. Levi gave a deadpan expression; nothing ever changes these days, not even Erwin’s poor choice to keep his signature eyebrows, Levi thought. 

A sigh left Levi’s lips as he finished locking his door and turned to his slightly taller friend. 

“Shall we?” Erwin asked. Levi simply nodded in reply. 

The two walked side-by-side as they made their way to a slim townhouse. Levi stepped up to knock, but the door flew open before his skin could even make contact. 

“Mornin’, boys!” A girl with glasses hollered. Hanji was eccentric as ever, even after regaining her memories bit by bit since the beginning of autumn. Hanji didn’t want to lose face of who she was, and Levi respected that; he had been less energetic since regaining his memories. The girl hollered a ‘good bye’ to her family as she closed the door and locked it behind her, walking down the steps behind Levi. 

Instinctively, she hooked an arm around his shoulders- though now, they were about the same height- she had no need to crouch down to meet his eyes. 

“What’d you dream about last night?” Hanji said, giving her friend a smile with worried eyes. 

“Eren’s death, and the promise I made to him.” 

“Promise?” 

“I just said I’d wait for him,” Levi said with a bored tone and a matching expression. Inside, he felt a pang of sadness and guilt, he wasn’t sure when he was going to meet Eren again. If anything, the boy could be just a year old, if the age gap was the same as it was then. 

“I forgot you locked yourself in that room with him when he died. I remember Mikasa getting fumed over it.” Hanji said with a smile smeared with nostalgia,

“No use for her to be upset, Eren even said he hated her.” Levi said, clicking his tongue in annoyance. That girl Mikasa couldn’t take the hint that Eren wanted nothing to do with her, and even into the future, the thought still bugged the raven haired boy.

Sensing his aura of annoyance, Hanji giggled, “Someone’s just possessive.” she said as she dug a finger into his chest.

Levi shooed her off, changing their topic of conversation as they made their way to school. He entered his first class and let time take away his feeling of boredom and loneliness, burying himself in the work given. 

One, two, then three classes passed until it was time for lunch. Levi pushed through the sea of people, making his way down to the usual spot were he, Farlan, Hanji and Erwin sat. Faces blurred as he tried to make his way to his friends, one meshing into another-- some familiar faces stuck out and others he could care even less for than the others. He then wondered which of these blurred faces regain their memories too?

Not all Eldians were granted their memories. Some may think it’s a blessing, others think it’s a curse. Telling other Eldians about their memories, knowing that they haven’t received them, was a strict taboo. If an Eldian born without their memories were forced to remember their past, it would cause severe trauma and ultimately resulted in their death. 

Levi had seen it before- a desperate man found his former lover and shook her and yelled at her memories of their past; when she remembered, she began screaming, pulling on her hair as sobs erupted from her throat, tears swelling from her eyes. These people have a post traumatic stress disorder attack. They go into a shocked state, and later die by their own hands.

“Earth to Levi, you in there?” Hanji questioned as she waved her arm into his vision. Levi was lost in thought- a common symptom after learning about your past life. 

Farlan rested a hand on Levi’s shoulder, brushing it over with his thumb. Farlan regained his memories not too long ago. He immediately snuffed out Levi at their school and held him in an embrace as he sobbed a stream of apologies- after all, your first memory is the memory of your death. 

Levi picked up his hanging head and glanced at his concerned friends, keeping his face neutral like an untouched canvas, “I’m fine, just thinking.” 

The lot of them continued to chat while eating until they were interrupted by the bell for the next block. Levi walked with Erwin to class as Hanji and Farlan left in the opposite direction. Few words were exchanged between the two, Levi had never been able to read Erwin. As close as they may be, Erwin was like a book written in a foreign language no one could decipher except for Hanji. 

The day dragged by with thoughts of Eren to help pass the time for Levi. This had become apart of his mundane life. Levi was missing the most important person to him, all he wanted was for Eren to be by his side again. 

Levi stood at the front of his school waiting for his friends, mindlessly looking at his phone in attempts to look like a normal human being. Soon after a presence was made, Farlan placed a firm grasp on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Hanji’s asking a teacher questions and Erwin’s hangin’ around her-- said we shouldn’t wait for them and to head out.” 

Levi nodded in reply, taking the lead off the school property, “Where to?” he asked, his eyes darting to Farlan who simply shrugged. 

“I’m fine with whatever.” 

The pair decided to grab a snack at the nearest store and be on their way after. Levi purchased some fruits and a small bouquet of flowers.

“For Eren?”

Levi nodded. He had been visiting Eren’s grave since last week. For some reason, it seemed to calm him down, knowing that Eren’s presence was at least somewhere deep underground. 

“What was she like?”

Levi winced at his question, the fact that Farlan was unaware Eren was a man made him cringe, but Farlan had never met him either so Levi couldn’t place the blame on anyone. He hesitated to answer, collecting his thoughts in an attempt to highlight Eren in a simple sentence, 

“...He- he’s reckless, kind of like Isabel in a way. He’s too damn hot-headed, he follows his heart without even trying to hear the logical end of it..”

Farlan’s gaze widened upon hearing ‘he’, “I didn’t know you were...into...you know.”

“I was surprised too, but I came to realize that I love Eren as who he is rather than what he is.” 

Farlan continued to walk Levi to the cemetery, catching up with him, though it was only Levi who could tell the story. Levi talked about what happened after Farlan died, how he climbed the ranks, the expedition that slaughtered everyone, Marley- everything he knew before he embraced Death.

The pair made their way to a large plain. Old, vintage gravestones sprawled across the great area. In the middle sat a grave for Eren and Levi. A large sculpture of Eren’s Attack Titan stood erect in the center of it all, and beside was a statue of Levi. Their names were not displayed- they were written with their names written by the population- Humanity’s Hope and Humanity’s Strongest. 

Farlan stood in awe as Levi tread forward to the base of the life-sized titan, placing his hand on the foot of the titan. 

“Hi, Eren.” Levi mumbled, looking down on the label of the gravestone. He knelt down, placing down the fruits and flowers before him, “I had a dream about you again- about our promise,”

he drew a long sigh, sadness stabbed through his body like a sudden shock. “I really wish you were here, I miss you more and more each day- I can’t take it.” His pale hand grasped at his chest, choking back the tears that threatened to crawl down his face. 

Farlan was pained to see Levi’s vulnerable side, it was too unlike him. Everyone’s rock had crumbled into pebbles, at least, that’s how Farlan thought about it. 

Farlan stood behind, comforting his friend with a pat on the back and cooing Levi with phrases such as ‘It’ll be okay,’ or ‘Don’t worry, Eren will come back for you.’

The raven-haired boy never moved; he closed his eyes, imagining that Eren was with him right now, in Levi’s arms- and for a second- he thought he saw him too.

Levi took another moment to collect himself until he heard the screeching sound of Hanji’s calling. He darted his head to see his friends walking toward him. 

“Had a feeling you’d be here.” Hanji said as she came to the foot of the statue, gazing at Eren’s titan form in awe.

Erwin announced that the group should pray for Eren’s return. Side by side they all stood in front of Eren’s grave as Erwin softly mumbled a plea to the Goddess Ymir. 

None of them were necessarily religious, but all Eldians instinctively believed in Ymir- the creator of Eldians. She had both started and aided the end of these long wars between the countries. Of course, with the help of Eren and his plan. 

The group left the graveyard with haste as dusk washed into the sky, it’s vibrant colors clashing together into a magnificent gradient. Levi couldn’t help but gaze into the sky as they all walked home. Chatter filled the air, but Levi’s sorrowful mood lingered and hung heavily in the air around him.

One by one, they all broke apart as they head into the direction of their homes. Levi wandered the streets, lost in thought. His anxieties took over his mind. What if Eren wasn’t even reincarnated? What if Eren doesn’t get his memories? Would Eren even be living here? What if he was in Marley? 

Levi was pulled from his thoughts as his mother called him from the driveway. He had almost walked past his own home. Who knows how long Levi would have been walking if Kuchel hadn’t arrived home at the right moment? Concern flooded Kuchel’s expression.

Levi mumbled an apology as he tread behind his mother into his house. Kuchel didn’t say anything and neither did Levi. She felt her son’s foul mood hang in the air- she didn’t know what to do- after all, she barely lived to her 20’s. Levi was a young child when she died. She never had to deal with the angsty teenager hormones. 

She decided to go for it; she wanted to be there for him this time. “Everything okay, sweetie?” 

Levi stayed silent, lost in thought yet again. “I’m fine.” 

Kuchel stood not knowing what to do; she knew Levi was upset, but she knew any better to press a topic no one wanted to talk about. She carefully watched her son as he walked to his room, when did he become so closed off? She shook her head her own disappointment, telling herself she was a bad mother as she prepared dinner. 

________________________

A year had passed since Levi regained his memories and his life was anything but exciting. His third year of high school was closing to an end with no progress on the whereabouts of his lover. 

Everyday had become more of a cycle than an adventure. Levi became busier by the day as Finals inched closer. In addition to his additional extracurricular commitments, Levi’s visits to Eren’s grave lessened from daily to every other day to once a week.

Levi’s glasses slid down his nose. Once again, he propped them back in its proper place, muttering that he’d need to replace his current pair soon. Levi was studying for his upcoming History exam, but the page about Eren Jaeger didn’t help his known lack of focus. His fingers traced Eren’s picture. 

The image was drawn from word of mouth. In other words, it didn’t look like Eren the slightest bit. They drew Eren with long, black hair that grew past his shoulders, green eyes that didn't match his shade of teal, and skin tanner his sun-kissed complexion. 

A chuckle left Levi’s lips. He was amused by their attempts. His eyes washed over the page as he continued to memorize the facts about Eldia’s history.

After some time, Levi found himself observing the starry sky, wishing for Eren’s homecoming. 

“This is what people do, don’t they?” The young man was talking to himself again,

“Don’t they send their wishes to the night sky?” 

For a second Levi thought he had heard Eren giving him a reply, or maybe he was going insane. Levi went back to his endless cycle of working and later staring at something. 

Soon his mother came to notify Levi that it was midnight and that he should sleep, to which he replied in a series of grumbles, complaining that he couldn’t focus on his studies, but nonetheless, he soon drifted to sleep. 

~

_ The raven-haired man stood atop the houses of Maria. Never did he think that titans would come even this far into the Walls. He stood as he watched the mindless titans walked about, not even an ounce of fear could shake Levi from a sight like this.  _

_ “Go get the titans behind us, those three bastards are mine.”  _

_ “Yes sir!” They announced in unison as the four of them quickly fled to attack the titans from behind, and with ease, Levi had killed two titans in a single blow as they had finished one. He darted to the third, spinning as threw his blades into the titan’s eyes with impeccable aim.  _

_ He stood atop its struggling head, asserting his dominance to the damned creature as he said,  _

_ “Oi, stop moving,” while replacing his blades. He jumped from the head and recoiled back with inhuman force, his blades sliding into the nape with ease. _

_ He retreated to a nearby rooftop as the titan fell, blood spraying from its body as it rained down from the sky, “Tch, filthy.” he grumbled as he wiped titan blood from his face. His squad praised him for his work to which he replied by giving them more orders.  _

_ Time seemed to tread slowly as Levi and his squad were helping civilians and clearing way of any titans. The sound of a thunderclap echoed through the sky. Everyone immediately stopped their current actions to find the source of the sound. Green and yellow hues seemed to illuminate the world. Levi whipped his head but no avail, he saw nothing, but felt urged to see what it was. And so he did.  _

~

The next day was ignited with lightning bolts dancing across the sky, followed by a deep, rumbling thunder that awoken Levi. He sat in a dark room, the only light was from the flashing beams of the lighting. 

He felt groggy, like he had slept for three days. He picked up his phone and noticed he had well slept past his alarms and well into his exam period. He then took notice of his daily notifications. Many of his friends alerted him that school was cancelled due to the storm as well as an email notification from the school. 

Levi pulled himself out of bed and walked into a dark, empty kitchen. He fumbled with the light switches, taking note that the electricity had gone out, which meant that he had no means to make any food. He shrugged; he’d gone days without eating before, even his healthy reincarnated body felt that this wouldn’t be a problem. 

He inspected what worked and what didn’t. The water worked; he would only be able to take a cold shower, but that didn’t bother him; it was a humid spring. 

He decided to make his morning tea, pulling the container of aromatic leaves and taking a spoonful into a leaf strainer and steaming water into a kettle. 

Kuchel crept into the kitchen with a tired smile, “Good morning, Levi.” 

“Good morning,” he replied dryly, “The electricity is out.” 

Kuchel hummed in response, anyone could figure that much out given their current situation. “At least everything is closed today.” Levi nodded in agreement. The silence lingered until the kettle began to shriek. Levi quickly turned off the stove and swiftfully poured the scalding water into his cup. He then grabbed another mug and began making coffee for his mother. 

He handed his mother her mug of coffee as he sat opposite from her, drinking his tea. Kuchel thanked her son as she poured her preferred amounts of milk and sugar. 

Levi thought about what he should do today. He could continue to study and make up for lost time, but that’s the only option he had. Because the electricity was out, Levi didn’t have many options to entertain himself. 

Levi thought about doing a light workout in the meantime, or he could clean his house; both were more enticing than studying. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when his mother decided upon making small-talk. 

She began with a heavy sigh, it was apparent that this has been on Kuchel’s mind for some time. “I want you to tell me about what happened after I died.” 

Levi was taken back. He realized his mother was only now making an effort to catch up with her son, to find out what he had done since she left him, who raised him, how did he leave the underground, and who is this lover that he is always mumbling about?

Levi shrugged, confused as to why she was only bringing it up now instead of earlier, but Kuchel sensed his confused and answered before he could even finish thinking about it, “I wanted to give you time for you regain most of your memories, otherwise I wouldn’t get the whole story now, would I?” 

He nodded his head in understanding and began his tearful story beginning with Kenny. The late morning soon turned into the afternoon. Levi talked, the storm raged, and Kuchel listened carefully. Her heart became heavier with each arch of his story. 

Hours had passed as he talked about his long 34 years of life in great detail. Kuchel’s hand held Levi’s clenched fists as he recalls painful memories of Eren. He talked about his dreams of his past life, wanting to open a nice tea shop, raising a family but of course, after Eren, Levi didn’t want to be with anyone else. Nevertheless, all was cut short when he died his heroic death.

Levi sighed, he had recalled most if not all of his memories-- he still had more to recover. Kuchel embraced her son into a comforting hug. Hearing about the hardships her son had gone through because of her carelessness gave Kuchel a heavy heart. 

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Mother.” 

“If I had been more careful--”

Levi cut her off, “There was no avoiding you getting that disease, the Underground is filled with fifth-- it was inevitable.” 

Kuchel remained silent, she couldn’t but know his suffering was her fault. She was at least grateful that her brother had raised him. 

“When did you become such an adult?” Kuchel teased, 

“Maybe because I’m a 34 year old in a 17 year old body.” Levi retorted. Kuchel laughed, at least he wasn’t an emotionless robot she thought he was.

Kuchel sighed, “It’s really been a year since you’ve regained your memories, huh?” Levi nodded in her embrace, “I’m sorry for not being a good Mother.” Levi felt the need to intervene, but Kuchel continued, “I just thought that if I let you alone, you could figure it out by yourself, but I should’ve been there to comfort you.”

Levi pulled his arms to tighten the embrace with his mother, he didn’t want to talk back, knowing she’d continue this mindset. 

In the tranquility of the resolved tension, the world froze. Yellow and green hues filtered the world and Levi instantly knew what was happening. He quickly broke his embrace from his mother and darted to the nearest window.

To the right he saw a familiar flash of lightning crashing where the graveyard is. Something sparked in Levi,

“Eren…”

“Oh no Levi,” Kuchel said in a warning tone, “it’s too dangerous to go out--”

“It’s Eren, I know it. I have to go see for myself.” Levi announced as he slipped on shoes and slid into his raincoat, immediately making a break for the graveyard without a second thought. Kuchel shouted after her son a string of warnings, but he had gone far out of sight as soon as she reached the door. 

Rain pelted at his face, the wind deterred him from going straight, and the thunder made the earth shake beneath him, but all Levi could think about was seeing the precious pair of eyes more beautiful than the sea. The chilly air forced him hold his breath as he ran that agonizing mile. The rain continued to blur his vision. His hood had long slipped off his head and his jacket was gripping onto his elbows.

Levi slipped upon the wet ground, scraping skin and tainting his pale skin red-- but not even the pain could shake his current feeling of urgency. He sprinted across the great graveyard, constantly slipping on the grass as he ran acres toward Eren’s statue. He was so close. 

Smoke made its way into view, Levi guessed that it was from the lightning strike. Some sort of excitement bubbled in the boy’s chest. He wasn’t sure if it was from the adrenaline or the smidge of hope he was about to see Eren.

Meanwhile, Kuchel quickly made her chase after her son, hurrying to find umbrellas and towels for what’s soon to be two soaked-to-the-bone children in her care. She rolled down her window as she spotted a boy covered in all kinds of filth, frantically running to the smoke that covered the air. 

She drove up to him, quickly rolling down her window, ready to scold her son, “Levi Ackerman, how dare you run out of the house without proper protection, you’re going to get sick!” Kuchel hollard from her car. 

Levi came to a halt as he turned and gave her an apologetic look. 

She stepped out, gracefully walking over the mud, meeting her son with an umbrella over her head. “You’re a mess,” she sighed, “Go on, go find Eren.” She decided to watch from a distance the reunion of her son and his lover, her heart warming at the thought of young love. 

Levi was a mess. His clothes were soaked through with mud splattered all over his legs and body, meshing with the light blood from the fall. But that didn’t matter to him right now, no matter how much of a clean freak he may be, he’d do anything to be with Eren-- even if that light was a coincidence. Levi broke into a sprint again, he was so close to his happy ending. 

Eren’s statue finally came into full view: The surrounding grass was burnt crisp from the lighting clap, smoke merged with the humid air as Levi drew nearer by the second. 

A small body was sitting at the base of Levi’s statue, shaking in sobs. As Levi stepped closer, he noticed that the person before him was wearing the original survey corps uniform. They were huddled into the olive green cape that was embroidered with the wings of freedom, long brown boots covered in mud, and their 3D Maneuver Gear was peeking underneath their cape. The fragile figure began to cling at the statue. Eren’s key slipped into Levi’s view as it hung low in front of their chest. 

Words left Levi’s mouth before he could even compute whether or not this person was his lover, “Eren…?” 

The hood shook in surprise, now alerted by a presence, their shaky hands gripped at their hood as they yanked it down to meet the eyes of their caller. 

Pools of teal grew as familiar faces met with one another, “Captain Levi!” the girl exclaimed as she jumped to wrap herself around her former superior. 

Levi was stunned at the wondrous sight before him; Eren had always had a feminine touch, but now… it was different. Eren was now a girl.

Nevertheless, Levi’s arms wrapped around his lover, arms snaking around the small of her back as he held her close-- afraid that she would disappear the second they broke from the embrace. 

Eren mimicked Levi’s movements as joyous tears ran down their faces. This was Levi’s happiness. Levi died the day Eren left him, but now he was alive again. He felt ecstatic, elated, like he could burst from the euphoric feeling that ran throughout his body. He was finally at peace.

“You idiot.” Levi’s shaky voice announced, 

“Hm?” Eren picked up her head, her large eyes gazed into Levi’s delicate face,

“You made me wait for you.” He breathed,

“How long did I make you wait?” Eren mumbled into Levi’s shoulder.

Levi held her tighter, breathing in Eren’s sweet, forgotten scent, “It felt like an eternity.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been contemplating whether or not I should make this into a series or make an epilogue but I'm not sure???? I have an epilogue planned out but I haven't written jack shit.
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading all the way through!! Please drop a comment or a suggestion about a potential continuation !! Also don't forget to leave a kudos ;)))


End file.
